Seeing Double
by Kirika Nakamura
Summary: Imagine that every Katekyo Hitman Reborn! character was born with a twin that was the complete opposite of themselves. This is a story in which the KHR! plot line includes twins for every Tenth Generation Vongola Family member. Rated T for language. Possible parings later. OC x ? ON SEMI-HIATUS
1. Introduction to OCs

**Seeing Double**

**By Kirika Nakamura**

* * *

Summary: Imagine that every Katekyo Hitman Reborn! character was born with a twin that was the complete opposite of themselves. This is a story in which the KHR! plot line includes twins for every Tenth Generation Vongola Family member. Rated T for language. Possible parings later. OC x ?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Introduction to OCs

Name: Tsukimi Sawada

Younger twin

Nickname: Kimi-chan

Age: 14

Eye color: Light brown

Hair color: Blonde, side bangs, shoulder-length

Appearance: Short and thin

Usual Outfit:

Fall/Winter: Red short-sleeved collared button down shirt, black bow tie, white oversized sweater, black pleated skirt, red tights, black Mary Janes, hair left down

Spring/Summer: Light green thick strapped dress, ruffled at bottom, green bow tied at waist, white flip flops, white cardigan, bangs pinned back by light blue clips

Personality: Very confident, bubbly, rude, smart, athletic, flirty, conceited

Likes: Jewelry, boys

Dislikes: Bugs, reptiles

Flame: Sky

Weapon: Two scythe blades

Box weapon: Staff

Box animal: Lion, Kirakira

Name: Haruki Gokudera

Older twin

Nickname: Ruki-chan

Age: 14

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Light brown, side bangs, halfway down back

Appearance: Tall and slender

Usual Outfit:

Fall/Winter: Light pink tank top, gray scarf, black tailored jacket (unbuttoned), white pants tucked into knee high black boots, hair left down

Spring/Summer: White scoop neck shirt with black polka dots, light pink skirt, black flats, bangs pinned back by small light pink bow

Personality: Very sweet, kind, considerate, friendly, talkative

Likes: All animals

Dislikes: Bullies

Flame: Storm

Weapon: Hands and feet (Martial Arts)

Box weapon: Spiked gloves

Box animal: Tiger, Paura

Name: Tamiko Yamamoto

Younger twin

Nickname: Miko-chan

Age: 14

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair color: Black, fringe bangs, chin length bob

Appearance: Medium height and lithe

Usual Outfit:

Fall/Winter: White long-sleeved collared button down shirt, red bow tie, yellow vest, knee length brown skirt, white tights, brown flats, large round glasses

Spring/Summer: Pale yellow short sleeved dress with square neckline, blue flats, large round glasses, hair pulled back by blue bow

Personality: Shy, reserved, smart, serious, a little unfriendly, slightly rude

Likes: School, reading

Dislikes: Loud noises

Flame: Rain

Weapon: Bow and arrows

Box weapon: Crossbow

Box animal: Wolf, Ōkami

Name: Reiko Sasagawa

Younger twin

Nickname: Rei-chan

Age: 15

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark brown, no bangs, scene hair halfway down back

Appearance: Short and slim

Usual Outfit:

Fall/Winter: White long-sleeved collared button down shirt, red bow tie, navy vest, brown pleated skirt, navy knee high socks, brown loafers, hair left down

Spring/Summer: Purple baby doll dress with white lace on sleeves, white capri leggings, lavender flats, hair pulled into high ponytail

Personality: Quiet, shy, reserved, sweet, smart, sensible, friendly

Likes: Books, friends

Dislikes: Sports

Flame: Sun

Weapon: Daggers

Box weapon: Two swords

Box animal: Eagle, Kashikoi

Name: Liana Bovino

Older twin

Nickname: Lia-chan

Age: 5

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Black, fringe bangs, shoulder length

Appearance: Short and slightly pudgy

Usual Outfit:

Fall/Winter: Long-sleeved light blue dress, hair in two braids

Spring/Summer: Same as above

Personality: Mature, kind, helpful, caring, puts others first, sensible

Likes: Friends, family, sweets

Dislikes: Self-centered people

Flame: Lightning

Weapon: Grenades

Box weapon: Bombs

Box animal: Hummingbirds

Name: Kurayami Hibari

Younger twin

Nickname: Kura-chan

Age: 16

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Red, side bangs, waist length

Appearance: Medium height and slender

Usual Outfit:

Fall/Winter: White short-sleeved collared button down shirt, red tie, black skirt, navy vest, black tights, black flats, hair left down

Spring/Summer: Light pink cap sleeve dress, black flats, hair in high ponytail

Personality: Sweet, caring, playful, friendly, attention lover, kind, helpful

Likes: Being the center of attention

Dislikes: Being ignored

Flame: Cloud

Weapon: Chains

Box weapon: Ball and chain

Box animal: Kitten, Kiken

Name: Miyako Rokudo

Older twin

Nickname: Miya-chan

Age: 15

Eye color: One red, one purple

Hair color: Black, side bangs (covers red eye), halfway down back

Appearance: Short and slim

Usual Outfit:

Fall/Winter: Black scoop neck tank top with white skull, red plaid jacket (unbuttoned), black pleated skirt, black knee high socks, black loafers, hair left down

Spring/Summer: Same as above minus the red plaid jacket

Personality: Sweet, caring, understanding, helpful, kind

Likes: Helping people

Dislikes: Rude people

Flame: Mist

Weapon: Spear

Box weapon: Trident

Box animal: Skunk, Amai

* * *

Hey guys! This is the start of a new story! I randomly thought of this and had to write about it. I hope you like it! The story will officially begin in the upcoming chapter. Please like and review! Thank you!  
Love, Kiri


	2. Chapter 1: Back from Italy

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Just my OCs!**

* * *

**Back from Italy**

~*At the airport in Japan*~

Stepping off of the private jet, three girls stretched out their legs which felt cramped after sitting on the plane for so long.

"Ahhh~ It's good to be home," a petite blond girl commented, rolling her neck to loosen her muscles. The tall brunette with her nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm in Japan with you! I've always wanted to come here, whether it be for a mission or just a vacation. And I can't wait to meet your brother!" she exclaimed, happily bouncing from one foot to another. The youngest girl there, a five-year old with black hair, frowned slightly.

"I do hope my brother did not bother the Vongola boss. He can be quite a handful," she said, a worried look marring her cute face. Picking up the small girl, the blond gave her a cheerful grin.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Lia-chan. My brother is the Vongola boss, he has to be good at dealing with people like Lambo," she commented before slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Now let's get moving. I haven't seen Tsuna in seven years!"

~*At the Sawada household*~

Tsuna trudged downstairs and opened the door to his dining room. Crashes and bangs greeted him as a boy in a cow suit shot past him.

"HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as he tripped on the little boy and fell down.

"Lambo! Quit running around!" he scolded the cow boy. Lambo simply pulled a face, sticking his tongue out at the Vongola boss before running outside.

"I-Pin will catch him!" a young girl proclaimed as she leapt after Lambo, knocking Tsuna over again as he started to stand.

"Itai itai!" he squealed as he landed on his butt again. A baby in a fedora jumped down from the dining room table and landed next to the fallen boy

"Get up, Tsuna. We're going to have guests," the baby stated, giving the boy a small smirk. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"G-guests! Oh no, not more weirdos," he groaned, standing up and shaking his head in frustration. The baby continued to smirk and Tsuna began to panic even more, gripping his hair and thrashing around. The doorbell rang and he stopped moving, eyes filling with fear. He stared at the door and made no move to answer it.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Answer the door!" the fedora wearing baby shouted, kicking Tsuna straight in the head.

"Itai!" Tsuna yelped, rubbing his sore head.

"I'm going, I'm going," he grumbled, dragging his feet as he slowly opened the door.

"TSUNAAAA~!" a blonde girl squealed as she tackled him into a huge bear hug.

"HIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as the weight from the girl shifted onto his body, knocking him to the ground. Her thin arms looped around his neck and tightened as she hugged him.

"I've missed you, Tsu-kun," she said, pulling out of the hug and giving the startled boy a large grin. Tsuna studied the girl, trying to remember who she was. The girl in front of him had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, blue clips pinning back her bangs. Her light brown eyes sparkled with happiness and her green dress moved slightly in the cool breeze. Suddenly, Tsuna remembered her smiling face and bubbly, forward personality.

"Tsu-Tsukimi?!" he shouted, surprised to see her after seven years. The blonde smiled brightly and twirled in a circle, giving him a thumbs up sign.

"That's right!" she cheered, giggling. "Good to see you again, Tsuna! Or should I say, Vongola X?" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Y-you know about the Mafia?!" he stuttered, shocked that his younger twin knew.

"Of course," she replied, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I've been training in the Mafia for the past seven years." Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Y-yo-you've been training in the Mafia?!" he screeched. Tsukimi just sighed, shaking her head from side to side.

"Isn't that what I just said? Anyways, I brought some friends with me, if you don't mind. This is Gokudera Haruki," the blonde said, motioning to the tall girl standing behind her. This girl had long light brown hair and blue eyes, her bangs pinned back by a light pink bow. Haruki bowed slightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Vongola X," she said politely, giving the boy a small smile.

_Gokudera Haruki…_Tsuna thought to himself. _Is she related to Gokudera-kun?_ Then his sister turned to her other side.

"And this is-" She broke off her sentence as she looked towards her feet.

"Wait, where's Lia-chan?" she asked, swiveling her head from side to side. Haruki turned and looked around before pointing to the Sawada's front yard.

"There," she said, pointing to a little girl with black hair that was in two braids. She seemed to be talking to Lambo, scolding him about something. The little boy's head was hung in shame as his twin talked to him.

"Lambo! You caused trouble, didn't you? How do you think this makes the Bovino Famiglia look? You need to act more mature!" the little girl exclaimed, scolding her younger twin. Lambo looked up at her, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Go-gomenasai, Lia," he sniffled, wiping his nose. Lia just sighed.

"It's fine, Lambo," she said comfortingly, patting his shoulder. "Just try to have better behavior around Vongola X." Lambo jumped up and gave her a triumphant look, putting his hands on his hips.

"Lambo-san will try his best!" he crowed before running back into the house, I-Pin close behind.

"Wait for me!" she called as she chased the cow boy inside. The girl with black braids came up to Tsukimi and smiled, then turned to Tsuna.

"My name is Liana Bovino," she stated, bowing to the boy. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry if my twin has caused you any trouble." Tsuna gaped at the girl.

_Twin? _he thought. _Is the immature Lambo this girl's twin?_ Liana frowned after her brother, but made no move to follow him. Haruki stood at the doorstep politely, shifting her feet slightly. Tsukimi pushed Tsuna aside and strode into the house.

"Mama! I'm home!" she called, rushing towards the kitchen. Liana and Haruki looked at each other before shrugging and following their friend into the house. Tsuna just stood there and stared as the girls walked in. Closing the door in a daze, he walked to the kitchen as well.

"Kimi-chan! You're finally home!" Nana cried as she hugged her daughter tight, tears sparkling in her eyes. Tsukimi grinned as she pulled away.

"Don't cry, Mama. This should be a happy occasion," she said, looking around the room. Her eyes scanned over her friends before landing on the baby wearing a fedora.

"Oh! Reborn! I forgot you would be here," she said, walking over to the baby. Reborn smirked and looked up at the blonde.

"It's nice to see you again, Tsukimi," he said, leaping onto her shoulder.

"Yo-you know Reborn!?" Tsuna wailed, eyes widening. Tsukimi narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding.

"Stop flipping out, Tsuna. It's not that big of a deal. I met him when Dad took me to Italy seven years ago. He trained me for a couple of months before going to train Dino-san," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"O-oh," Tsuna answered, sitting in his chair to eat his cold breakfast. As he was about to put a piece of fried egg in his mouth, the doorbell rang. Sighing, he placed his chopsticks back on the table and pushed his chair away to stand.

"I'll get it!" Tsukimi shouted, racing towards the door and throwing it open.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Tsuna heard a male voice yell. "Where's juudaime?" Rushing over, Tsuna saw Gokudera yelling at his twin sister.

"Gokudera-kun!" he shouted, getting the silver haired boy's attention. Gokudera's eyes lit up.

"Ohayo, juudaime!" he said cheerfully, giving his boss a grin. His demeanor quickly changed as he grabbed the front of Tsukimi's dress.

"Who are you and why are you at juudaime's house?" he spat at the blonde, roughly shaking her back and forth. Footsteps sounded in the entryway as someone came up behind Tsuna.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to threaten Vongola X's twin sister, Hayato?" Haruki's voice rang out as she leaned against the doorframe, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Gokudera froze and slowly released Tsukimi, glancing between her and Tsuna before his eyes finally landed on Haruki.

"Ha-Haruki? What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Hey people! Here's the first chapter! Sorry it took so long to post, I've been busy with school, aha. Please like and review if you'd like me to continue!

Love, Kiri


	3. Chapter 2: Twin Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**

* * *

**Twin Sister**

_"Do you really think it's a good idea to threaten Vongola X's twin sister, Hayato?" Haruki's voice rang out as she leaned against the doorframe, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Gokudera froze and slowly released Tsukimi, glancing between her and Tsuna before his eyes finally landed on Haruki._

_"Ha-Haruki? What are you doing here?!"_

* * *

The silver haired boy stood, dumbfounded, at the sight of the brunette. Haruki smirked and walked over to Gokudera.

"Long time, no see, Hayato-kun," she said, tilting her head to the side and giving him a bright smile. He glared at her and turned his back to her, crossing his arms over his chest, not answering her cheerful greeting.

"Now, is that any way to treat your twin? I haven't seen you for a few months!" Tsuna's chin hit the ground as he stared at the two siblings.

"T-TWINS?!" he shouted. Tsukimi glared at her brother and smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up, Tsuna! You don't need to yell!" she scolded, raising an eyebrow as she watched her brother grimace in pain.

"Itai, itai," he muttered softly, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"You're _such _a baby," the girl snorted, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Turning to Haruki and Gokudera, the blonde girl smirked.

"So this is your twin brother? You two are total opposites. For one, you're all refined and elegant, Haruki, and he seems about as graceful as an elephant," Tsukimi stated, her eyes scanning the tall boy.

"Men aren't supposed to be graceful, woman!" Gokudera screamed at Tsukimi.

"Maa maa, Gokudera-kun. Calm down," Tsuna pleaded, shaking his hands back and forth. Gokudera quieted at the command of his beloved Tenth. But Tsukimi continued to talk.

"He also seems quite rude. And he's not very polite to women. Aren't Mafia men supposed to treat women with utmost respect? You," she said, poking Gokudera in the chest, "aren't doing a very good job of that." Tick marks appeared on Gokudera's head as his eyes shaded over. It was obvious that he was trying not to beat the shit out of this girl.

"Shut up, woman," he spat out, clenching his hands into fists. Tsukimi glared at the boy before turning to Haruki.

"Let's just go back inside and unpack. You can share a room with me," she said, walking back into the house, quickly followed by Tsuna. Haruki looked torn between staying with her twin, whom she hadn't seen for a few months, and going to unpack with her best friend. Deciding to stay with Gokudera, she laid a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from following his juudaime and forcing him to turn around. Relaxing her grip, she started questioning her twin brother.

"How have you been? How do you know Vongola X? Are you one of his guardians? Are there any other guardi-"

"Shut up!" he shouted back at her, spinning on his heel to head inside.

"Oi, Gokudera. You might want to answer your sister. These questions may decide whether her and Tsukimi will join the Vongola or not," a voice said. Reborn appeared in the doorway and stared at the silver haired boy.

"O-oh, Reborn-san! I-I'll fill her in right away!"Gokudera responded before turning to Haruki.

"Okay, listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I've been fine, I'm juudaime's right hand man, I'm his storm guardian, and there are three other guardians: Sasagawa, Ryohei, Hibari, Kyoya, and Yamamoto, Takeshi. Anymore questions?" he rushed, seeming anxious to get back to the Tenth.

"Just one more." Gokudera sighed in annoyance and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Spit it out already!"

"What rings do the other guardians hold?"

"Yamamoto, rain. Hibari, cloud. Turf top, sun."

"Turf top?"

"That's Ryohei. Now if this questionnaire is over, I'll be going," Gokudera spat, storming into Tsuna's house and slamming the door. Haruki stood on the doorstep and blinked a couple of times. Gently wiggling the doorknob, she realized it was locked. Sighing, she knocked on the door.

"Hey! I'm locked out! Let me back in!"

* * *

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! Sorry it's so short. In the next chapter, I'll introduce Yamamoto and his twin! I hope you like this chapter. I'd love it if you would like and review! Thank you!  
Love, Kiri


End file.
